¿Shaoran o Eriol?
by rei li
Summary: Sakura tendra que elegir al dueño de su corazón
1. Dos chicos en mi mente

Era un dia tranquilo en la ciudad de Tokio. Hacia ya un tiempo que Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol se habian mudado alli. Tomoyo era quien habia convencido a sus amigos de mudarse alli, ya que su novio vivia en esa gran ciudad. Todos asistian a la misma escuela,pero desde hacia algun tiempo, las cosas habian cambiado. Shaoran habia cancelado su compromiso matrimonial con Meiling, y por fin habia aclarado sus sentimientos, dandonse cuenta de su amor por Sakura. Eriol se habia enamorado de ella desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Sin embargo, los dos ignoraban el sentimiento que sus amigos tenian. Asi Shaoran no sabia nada del enamoramiento de Eriol y Eriol tampoco sabia nada.  
Sakura por su parte sentia una atraccion increible hacia ambos chicos. De shaoran le gustaba su seriedad, su sinceridad, su valentia y su aire de liderazgo.  
De Eriol en cambio le gustaba su forma misteriosa, su serenidad,su amabilidad y su voz.   
Pero ¿Que le sucedia? ¿Estaba enamorada de ambos? ¿Era eso posible? Definitivamente tenia que aclarar sus sentimientos. Asi que decidio reunir a ambos y a Tomoyo con su novio para ir a un centro comecial al dia siguiente. Llamo uno por uno a sus amigos y todos aceptaron ir.  
  
- Estoy segura de que mañana mi corazon me dira a quien quiero en realidad- dijo Sakura para si misma confiando en que haria lo correcto. 


	2. El consejo de unas extrañas amigas

Los rayos del sol se reflejaron en la cara de Sakura Kinomoto despues de entrar por la ventana. Cuando desperto de su largo sueño, tomo su reloj despertado y suspiro al darse cuenta de que era bastante temprano.  
  
- Ya son las 9 - dijo en voz baja.  
  
A pesar de tener un sueño abrumador, y de tener la necesidad fisica y mental de seguir durmiendo, se levanto lentamente y se dirigio a su escritorio. Sobre el habia un libro de color rosa, que por supuesto tenia las "Cartas Clow" ahora renombradas como "Cartas Sakura". Suavemente acaricio el libro y dijo:  
  
- Hoy sera un dia muy dificil, pero tambien decisivo.  
  
Entonces el libro comenzo a brillar y se elevo en el aire sin razon alguna. De el salio una carta que Sakura reconocio inmediatamente. Una voz en su cabeza le decia que debia activar esa carta, asi que tomo un pequeño colgante en forma de estrella que estaba colgado en su cuello y dijo:  
  
- "LLAVE QUE GUARDAS EL PODER DE MI ESTRELLA, MUESTRA TU VERDADERA FORMA ANTE SAKURA, QUIEN ACEPTO UNA MISION CONTIGO ¡LIBERATE!  
  
De pronto la diminuta llave crecio convirtiendose en un hermoso baculo rosado con una estrella rodeada por un circulo con unas pequeñas alas a los costados. estaba lista para invocar a la carta.  
  
- Crea una figura igual a la mia y conviertela en individuo. ¡ESPEJO!  
  
Asi fue como la carta cobro vida creando una figura identica a la de la actual maestra de cartas.  
  
- ¿Que es lo que sucede carta del espejo?- pregunto Sakura preocupada por sus cartas.  
- Ama, hemos visto el problema sentimental que tienes, porque nosotras estamos unidas a ti por un vinculo sentimental- confeso la carta a su dueña con una voz suave. Por eso es que queriamos decirte que cualquiera sea tu decision, la aceptaremos y estaremos contentas ya que nos dimos cuenta que ambos muchachos tienen grandes poderes magicos y ambos tienen conociemiento y estuvieron ligados a nosotras.  
- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Sakura  
- Cuando eramos Cartas Clow uno de ellos capturo a algunas de nosotras- dijo refiriendose a Shaoran. Y el otro es la reencarnacion de nuestro creador el Amo Clow tambien stamos ligadas a el- dijo esta vez haciendo incapies en Eriol. Por eso queria decirte que cualquier cosa que necesites estaremos ahi para ayudarte cuenta con cualquiera de nosotras- dijo la carta.  
- Muchas gracias a todas- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa dulce  
- Nosotras deberiamos estar agradecidas contigo por cambiar nuestros poderes- dijo inmediatamente despues. Bueno, debo irme, pero recuerda lo que te dije, Adios ama- dijo y de inmediato se transformo y regreso al libro que volvio a cerrarse.  
- Mis amadas cartas- dijo Sakura levantando el libro y abrazandolo con fuerza. Gracias- susurro y acariciando al libro lo deposito sobre su cama y durmio abrazada a el.  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno,este capitulo me gusto mucho porque queria hacer un encuentro cercano entre las cartas y Sakura. Pero creo que siempre me han gustado los triangulos amorosos especialmente el de Eriol/ Shaoran/ Sakura y supongo que en el futuro hare uno de Meiling/Shaoran/ Sakura.  
Comentarios a rei_li2002@yahoo.com.ar  
Besos Rei Li 


	3. Un accidente al mediodia

Capitulo 3: ¿Aferrandose a la vida o vislumbrando la muerte?  
  
Es una noche tranquila en la ciudad de Tomoeda.   
Hay luna llena y las nubes cubren el cielo.   
Las estrellas iluminan todo con su brillo excepto una cilueta  
que aun permanece oscura oculta por la negrura de la noche.  
Un arbol de cerezo, el unico en esa extensa arboleda,  
oculta la sombra de una niña con un traje muy extraño.   
Esa chica ve fijamente una torre con un reloj en el y distingue   
inmediatamente la sombra, aunque no puede saber de quien se trata.  
  
*********************************************  
  
- Su respiracion es muy debil doctor- dice una enfermera junto a   
un hombre joven que empuja una camilla donde la joven Sakura Kinomoto   
es transladada despues de sufrir un grave accidente.  
- ¿Como esta ella doctor?- pregunta un joven que va al lado de   
la chica  
- Estan fallando los signos vitales- responde el medico al   
joven que minutos antes la habia traido en brazos hasta el hospital.  
- Pero ¿Se va a salvar?- pregunto Yukito desesperado ante la   
respuesta del medico  
- No puedo dar un diagnostico que nos pronostique eso- dijo el doctor.  
Pero los traumatismos en su cabeza son graves, y eso es muy mala señal-termino diciendo   
antes de entrar a la sala de emergencias.  
- Sakura, espera- dijo Tsukishiro antes de ser detenido por   
una mujer vestida con un uniforme blanco.  
- Disculpe, pero no puede entrar ahi asi que espere aqui por favor-   
dijo amablemente una enfermera tratando de apaciguar la desesperacion   
del joven Yukito.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Unos ojos color verde esmeralda ven fijamente la torre   
mientras sostiene en sus manos una especie de vara muy particular.  
Puede ver la sombra de un chico que sostiene algun objeto en su mano,   
pero sin embargo no puede distinguir de que clase de objeto se trata.   
Junto a ella puede verse una figura de una mujer esbelta y hermos de   
largos cabellos grises que caen sobre sus hombros y le dan a su delicada   
piel de tez blanca una belleza incomparable. Al verla, la niña sonrie y   
mueve la cabeza de manera afirmativa, sin embargo la hermosa mujer a su lado   
susurra un debil "Alguien te esta esperando, pero es tu decicion el quedarte aqui o no"  
La niña se queda pensativa y un segundo despues vuelve a mirar fijamente la torre  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
- Joven Tsukishiro- una voz a lo lejos lo llamaba a lo lejos, acercandose.  
- Joven Hiraguizawa, Li que bueno que estan aqui- dijo Yukito al ver a los   
dos chicos que corrian para llegar a su lado.  
- ¿Como esta Sakura?- pregunto Eriol tratando de recuperar el aliento tras   
la apresurada carrera para llegar al hospital.  
- ¿Va a estar bien?- pregunto Shaoran casi al mismo tiempo tambien recuperandose   
de aquella larga travesia.  
- Sakura no esta bien, esta aun inconsiente, sus signos vitales fallan y   
casi no respira chicos-dijo Yukito respondiendo a Eriol y Shaoran que observaban  
anonadados como la falsa identidad de Yue describia el estado de la joven Card Master.   
- No puede ser, ella esta tan llena de vida, tiene que vivir- decia Eriol casi desesperado,   
y Shaoran a su lado estaba en el mismo estado, pero decidio expresarlo de una manera un   
tanto diferente a la de Eriol y la de Yukito.   
- Todo esto es por culpa tuya- dijo golpeando inmediatamente al joven hiraguizawa y haciendolo   
caer al suelo con la marca del puño del Li todavia en su rostro. La reencarnacion de Clow reed   
estaba aun paralizado y estaba temblando en el piso al ver la razon del proximo jefe del Clan Li.  
El perder el control de la situacion hacia que Hiraguizawa perdiera la nocion de la realidad   
haciendo que entrara en un estado realmente alarmante y haciendo que perdiera la cabeza.  
- Culpa mia... mi culpa, si fuiste tu quien comenzo a discutir- decia Eriol histerico y furioso.   
Fuiste tu quien dejo a Sakura en este estado, y me echas la culpa a mi, si tu no sabes asumir   
la responsabilidad de lo que paso, no me eches la culpa, imbecil- termino diciendo Hiraguizawa   
al borde de un ataque de nervios probocado por las acusaciones del joven Li.  
- A si, pues fuiste tu quien me siguio la pelea en plena calle, despues de decir   
"Sakura es mia, y tu Li no le interesas en lo mas minimo"- dijo Shaoran defendiendose   
verbalmente de Eriol.  
- Yo no dije eso- contraataco Eriol.   
- Si, asi lo dijiste- continuaba diciendo el joven Li  
- No, no lo dije, asi que deja de poner palabras en mi boca- Dijo Eriol gritando furiosamente  
- No estoy poniendo palabras en tu boca- dijo Shaoran agitado por la pelea  
- Si, lo estas haciendo ahora mismo- volvio a quejarse Eriol.  
- Pondre mi puño en tu boca si no te callas ahora- grito Shaoran haciendo que todos   
los que estaban alrededor enmudecieran de repente.  
- Siempre usando la violencia, se ve que no eres un buen hechicero si en primer lugar   
me retaste a pelear con agresion fisica- dijo Eriol un poco mas sereno.  
- No me digas que eres cobarde y me tienes miedo Hiraguizawa- dijo Li en tono ironico.  
- Asi que soy cobarde y te tengo miedo ¿eh Li?- dijo Eriol echandose a reir y un minuto despues   
golpeando a Shaoran en el rostro de la misma manera en que Li lo golpeo hace un rato atras.   
  
Asi comenzo una pelea entre ambos hasta que...  
  
- Ya basta!!!- dijo una voz ya desesperado antes los tratornos que le generaba la situacion.  
Calmense los dos!!!- volvio a decir el "amable" joven Yukito ahora con una personalidad nueva   
para ambos chicos. Los dos se detuvieron inmediatamente, y Yukito siguio diciendo:   
¿Acaso creen que es momento para una pelea? ¿Creen que esto le hara bien a Sakura?- dijo gritando  
y haciendo que todo el hospital volteara para verlos. Pero antes de que ambos chicos pudieran   
decir algo, otro grito los interrumpio:  
- Caballeros, controlense por favor o tendre que tomar medidas con ustedes- dijo una de las   
enfermeras, que al parecer era la jefa. Esto es un hospital, no un ring de boxeo- continuo   
diciendo la enfermera, que fue inmediatamente sobrepasada por una voz proveniente del otro lado  
del pasillo.  
- ¿Que significa esto?- dijo el medico que habia atendido a sakura esas ultimas cuatro horas   
al ver la confusa escena.   
- Doctor, ¿Como se encuentra Sakura?- pregunto Yukito  
- Esta bastante mal, sus signos vitales son muy debiles. La sometimos a un operacion de   
emergencia, porque llego aqui en un estado muy grave. Pero al parecer ha caido en un coma  
bastante profundo- dijo el medico con vos temblorosa.  
- ¿Sobrevivira?- preguntaron Eriol y Shaoran al mismo tiempo.  
- No lo sabemos, pero hicimos todo lo posible para ayudarla. Ahora solo depende de ella y su   
fuerza de voluntad para despertar y regresar con nosotros- dijo al medico, haciendo que   
Eriol, Shaoran y Yukito quedaran paralizados ante la gravedad de la condicion de la actual   
maestra de Cartas. 


	4. ¿Aferrandose a la vida o vislumbrando la...

Capitulo 4: Pelea en los cerezos por una flor (parte 1)  
  
Flores de cerezo... que bonitas se ven en primavera- decia Eriol   
mientras caminaba hacia el centro comercial. Aun no puedo creer como  
fue que termine enamorandome de ella- continuaba diciendo Hiraguizawa  
mientras continuaba preguntandose como habia sucedido. Sin embargo aun   
no habia notado que un jovencito de cabellos marrones caminaba un poco  
mas adelante observando los cerezos en flor.  
-Ah, el aroma de los cerezos... Sakura. Estoy decidido, hoy te dire   
todo- el joven que caminaba adelante de Eriol suspiraba al admirar   
las flores de la primavera, su mente tenia la imagen de una pequeña  
de ojos verdes y cabello marron. Es que era tan tierna, tan dulce, tan   
autentica, que habia logrado que el cambiara de ser una persona fria,  
seria e imperturbable a una persona calida, sonriente y llena de   
sentimientos de felicidad y ... amor.   
  
Esos eran los pensamientos de aquel joven cuando una voz lo   
interrumpio.  
  
- Li, espera- dijo la voz a lo lejos.   
  
En ese instante shaoran vio a Eriol mientras se acercaba caminando   
lentamente hacia el. Eriol, al recordarlo levanto el ceño en señal   
de enfado. Ese chico tenia una forma de mirar a Sakura que no le   
agradaba nada, e incluso estaba seguro que el conocia sus sentimientos  
a la perfeccion, y por eso siempre lo incitaba comportandose   
amablemente con Sakura. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos   
por la subita llegada de Eriol queaun tratando de recuperar el aliento  
se posiciono a su lado saludandole de manera cortes.  
  
- Buenos dias, joven Li- dijo Hiraguizawa con su amable sonrisa.  
- Buenos dias hiraguizawa- saludo Shaoran tratando de contener su   
enfado caracteristico cada vez que Eriol le sonreia.  
-¿Como has estado?- pregunto la reencarnacion de clow al heredero de  
la dinastia Li.  
-He estado bien Hiraguizawa- dijo Shaoran ironicamente. Esta vez  
estaba dispuesto a averiguar los sentimientos de Eriol por Sakura.  
-Me alegra escuchar eso- respondio Eriol inmediatamente  
-Disculpa Hiraguizawa, pero necesito hacerte una pregunta- dijo Li.  
-Si claro Li- dijo Eriol volviendo a sonreir   
-Hiraguizawa, he notado algo en tu mirada cuando ves a Sa...sa...  
sakura- al decir esto no evito sonrojarse al recordar a la cardmaster.  
-¿eh?- respondio Eriol confundido rogando que li no se hubiera dado  
cuenta de sus sentimientos ya que la reencarnacion de Clow conocia lo  
que Shaoran sentia por Sakura.  
-Por eso... por eso yo queria preguntarte- dudo un poco antes de decir  
por eso yo quiero saber si te gusta Sakura- dijo rapidamente tomando  
valor.  
-Bueno...yo...- era la primera vez que Eriol estaba nervioso frente a  
una persona.  
-Te gusta verdad- dijo shaoran furioso al darse cuenta de eso.   
-Mira li, Sakura es mia y tu li no le interesas- respondio hiraguizawa  
tambien furioso mas por la conducta de Shaoran que por el hecho de  
darse cuenta que el joven chino habia descubierto lo que habia en su  
corazon.  
-Callate, yo se perfectamente las intenciones que tienes en realidad-  
dijo Shaoran casi inmediatamente.  
-Pues tu no te quedas atras, se que tambien la quieres, lo veo en tu  
mirada- dijo Eriol mas que furioso y gritando por primera vez  
-Si, la quiero y no voy a permitir que me la quites- respondio Shaoran  
a los gritos de Eriol a punto de perder la paciencia   
-Pues cuanto lo siento, pero ella es la que tiene que decidir- dijo   
la reencarnacion de Clow antes de ser interrumpido por un grito de angel  
  
- ¡¡¡Shaoran, Eriol cuidado!!!- dijo la voz de Sakura a unos pocos   
metros de distancia.  
-¿¿¿¿Eh????- respondieron ambos dandose cuenta de que estaban en el   
medio de la calle y que un gran vehiculo se aproximaba.   
  
Ambos evitaron el ser atropellados por ese vehiculo, pero escaparon  
quedando aturdidos en plena acera. Quedaron semi-inconcientes, y   
cuando abrieron los ojos solo vieron un resplandor y un joven saliendo   
de entre una multitud con un "angel"... su angel en sus brazos. Pero  
ya no mostraba su brillo, ni su sonrisa, ni su vitalidad, estaba   
bañada en... en... ¡¡¡Sangre!!!. De repente ambos ,cada uno por su   
lado, comenzaron a llorar amargamente. Por su culpa, por la culpa de   
ambos su angel sagrado, su chica especial, su flor de cerezo podria...  
podria estar... muerta. 


	5. Pelea en los cerezos por una flor (parte...

Yukito corria desesperado por las tranquilas calles de Tokio intentando llegar a un hospital lo mas rapido posible mientras sostenia el cuerpo herido de la actual maestra de cartas la cual habia sufrido un grave accidente minutos atras.  
Pero la accion se desarrollaba a unos metros de alli en una calle cercana donde dos jovenes, ambos muy apuestos, discutian despues de ser salvados del accidente por aquella chica que desafortunadamente habia corrido la suerte de ambos y que como habian comprobado minutos antes ambos la amaban, de diferente manera, pero la amaban.  
  
-Maldito seas- dijo el joven de cabellos marrones en voz baja y maldiciendo a su "amigo" que estaba semi inconsiente en el piso.  
-Esto no puede estar sucediendo, no a mi la reencarnacion del mago mas poderoso- repetia una y otra vez Eriol que estaba aterrado ante los ultimos acontecimientos y que no podia ocultar las lagrimas que caian de sus ojos.  
-Levantate de una buena vez- dijo el joven Li tambien con lagrimas en sus ojos- no seas un maldito cobarde, Hiraguizawa.   
  
Acto seguido Shaoran le propino un puñetazo directo a la cara de Eriol haciendo que este reaccionara inmediatamente.  
  
-¿Que demonios estas haciendo?- dijo Eriol poniendose de pie y comenzando una pelea totalmente absurda en plena avenida causando asi una muchedumbre que se reunia para ver que sucedia.  
- Ya calmense por dios santo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, que lucia un uniforme blanco.  
-¿Y usted quien es para darme ordenes a mi?- pregunto Li al hombre que lo miraba con preocupacion en su rostro.  
-Yo soy uno de los medicos que atendio a la chica que se accidento aqui, y un joven de cabello gris con gafas me envio a buscar a dos chicos, y me parece que los he encontrado- dijo el medico respondiendo casi inmediatamente a la pregunta de Shaoran.  
-Y ¿como esta Sakura?- dijo Eriol automaticamente despues.  
-Yo no lo se aun pero...- el doctor fue interrumpido por Shaoran que dijo: despues preguntas, vamos por Sakura- dijo Li mientras salia corriendo hacia la misma direccion que habia corrido Yukito una hora antes.  
-Esperame Li- dijo Eriol saliendo tras de el  
-Esperen niños, el camino no es por ahi- dijo el medico corriendo tratando de alcanzarlos.  
  
Y asi corrieron todos hacia el hospital tratando de llegar a tiempo para poder salvar (aunque no sabian como) la vida de su querida Sakura.  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno, este capitulo es cortito, pero va emparejando  
un poco la historia. Ademas me dio fiaca seguir escribiendo. Espero les este gustando, igual pueden enviar comentarios, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones y otras cosas a rei_li2002@yahoo.com.ar  
  
Besos,  
Rei Li  
  
PD: A Sakura Yolei Sora quiero decirle que me encanta tu historia "sin pecado consevido" 


	6. Pelea en los cerezos por una flor (parte...

Las estrellas marcaban el fin de un dia en el hospital, y el aire se  
encontraba bastante tenso.   
Los rayos de la luna se reflejaban en la ventana de una habitacion   
donde una joven bastante hermosa, de tez blanca (aumentada ahora por  
su palidez) yace inconsiente rodeada de costosos y complicados   
aparatos que, despues de su complicada operacion, la mantiene aun con  
vida.   
A su lado se halla un joven, bastante apuesto que ha permanecido con   
ella desde que salio de la operaciom. Aunque entro ahi por metodos  
fuera de lo comun, nadie habia notado su presencia. Ni siquiera lo   
habian notado las 3 personas que aguardaban afuera de la habitacion  
alguna novedad sobre el estado de aquella poderosa muchacha, y eso  
que se notaba que eran personas con una gran cantidad de magia. Pero  
el preferia mantenerse en el anonimato, ya que siempre habia estado  
solo y la verdad asi preferia estar.  
Mientras veia a la ahora indefensa muchacha acariciaba su rostro y   
sentia el frio interior que rodeaba a esa chica. Sentia tambien un   
aura muy extraña alrededor de su alma.  
  
-Yo te ayudare, no te dejare morir, porque no lo mereces- dijo aquel  
chico con un brillo en los ojos- pero para eso debes tener una fuerza   
de voluntad extraordinaria, y decidir si quieres regresar y enfrentar  
tu destino, o partir hacia aquel lugar.  
  
La palidez de la chica comenzo a acentuarse y el muchacho tomo su mano  
rapidamente diciendo:  
  
-La decision es tuya, y te ayudare para que, hasta entonces, el no   
pueda decidir por ti. Pero una vez que decidas, para bien o para mal,  
yo no podre intervenir mas- termino diciendo antes de tocar su frente  
y hacer que un resplandor cubriera lentamente su cuerpo.  
  
Poco a poco el fue perdiendo el control hasta que quedo casi   
inconsiente, pero afortunadamente pudo sostenerse de la cama antes de  
caer completamente al piso. Su sentido consiente fue lo suficientemente  
fuerte como para escuchar unas voces que se acercaban.  
  
-Doctor, ire a ver a la paciente de la habitacion 225, quiero ver como  
reacciono al seuro que le suministramos- dijo una enfermera, esperando  
la respuesta afirmativa del medico.  
-De acuerdo, una vez que la revise envieme el informe completo de su  
estado, antes de irme le hare una revision completa- dijo el doctor  
complacido por la actitud tan responsable de su colega.  
-Bien, ire ahora mismo- dijo la enfermera dirijiendose hacia el cuarto  
donde el misterioso hombre se hallaba.  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitacion...  
  
-Nos veremos pronto, muy pronto- dijo aquel muchacho. Hasta entonces,  
te vigilare de cerca para impedir que se complete su plan. Toma una  
decision pronto, porque tu vida y la de ellos depende de eso, y   
apresurate a darte cuenta. Adios, mi hermosa Sakura- dijo antes de  
salir por la ventana dejandola abierta y con las cortinas flameando  
al viento.  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno, este fue cortito pero es porque hoy fue el   
cumple de mi primo y no tuve tiempo de escribir. Esto se pone cada vez  
mas interesante, porque esta historia no va a ser tan facil de resolver  
solo con la decision de ¿Shaoran o Eriol? ¿Cual de los dos me gusta?,  
la voy a complicar un poco mas.  
Este capitulo esta dedicado a Sakura Yolei Sora, a Mikki Mei y   
a Serena porque me gustan mucho sus historias. Bueno, espero les guste   
el fic, especialmete a las chicas que nombre. Comentarios, sugerencia,  
y demas a rei_li2002@yahoo.com.ar  
  
Besos,  
Rei Li 


End file.
